


Deviancy

by sxgaro



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Also if you have no idea what dbh is, Angst, Because you will most likely be confused reading this at certain parts, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hiding, Hiding From Police, I don't wanna write smut between a human and a fucking robot, Illegal Activities, Jimin is also deviant, Jimin is running away, Just weird shit for me, M/M, Past Abuse, Probably no smut sorry, Revolution, Running Away, Yoongi helps Jimin, but I assumed you assumed that lmao, detroit: become human au, i suggest you look it up and watch play throughs or something, jimin is an android, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgaro/pseuds/sxgaro
Summary: !! COMING SOON... !!Jimin is in hiding. Ever since Deviants had taken over Seoul in a rage for freedom, his life had become at risk. So what happens when Yoongi, 26 and living alone, discovers a loose Android rummaging in his shed one faithful and rainy night? Take him inside, obviously. Who could ever say no to those pretty blue eyes and pouty lips? (A Detroit: Become Human AU)





	Deviancy

This is coming soon !!!! I'll edit this chapter when I'm done writing. I just posted this to see if anybody would actually be interested in reading this !


End file.
